La sonrisa rota de España
by Radioactive Engels
Summary: España sufre por ser quién no es, pero habrá alguien que le apoyará en todo momento.


**He aquí mi primer fic de RusiaxEspaña, PERO, sin ninguna duda no va a ser el último.**

**A parte de eso, lo de siempre, Hetalia no me pertenece y que lo disfruteeeen, muuuuuuuchooooo ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>La sonrisa rota de España<strong>

-¡Despierta, España! –oyó que lo llamaban -¡Cacho idiota, estamos en medio de una reunión! –volvieron a gritarle.

-Oye, Inglaterra –dijo otra voz más tranquila -. Déjale dormir, ¿_da_?

El moreno sintió la tensión y el medio en el ambiente, pero aún así no abrió los ojos ni detuvo al ruso.

-_Espagne_ –lo llamó una voz, mientras le acariciaban (apenas rozando) el trasero -. Despierta, _Espagne_.

Antonio abrió los ojos, lo justo para ver la macabra aura que rodeaba al ruso. Sonrió distraídamente, volvió su mirada a Francis y le susurró algo al oído. El rubio perdió todo el color de su cara y se alejó varios pasos del español. Inglaterra miró sorprendido a España, que captó la mirada que le lanzaron y le dedicó una extraña sonrisa. Alemania quiso intervenir pero el español se levantó y se dirigió a la salida de la sala.

-¿A dónde vas, Antonio? –le preguntó Gilbert.

-Al baño enseguida vuelvo –respondió sin darse la vuelta.

Ya allí, Antonio abrió el grifo y puso la cabeza debajo, mojándose todo el pelo. Miró su reflejo en el espejo, una agradable tentación de romperlo cruzó su mente. Pero no podía, no debía, pues había decidido hacía mucho tiempo dejar a un lado esa cara suya, a pesar de que la otra le asqueaba completamente. Intentó sonreír pero nada. Su sonrisa estaba rota, ya no sabía qué hacer. ¡Él quería volver al mar y conquistar nuevas tierras!

Salió del baño a pasos lentos, volvió a entrar en la sala de reuniones, completamente agotado. Su fachada tan bien trabajada se estaba resquebrajando.

-¿Qué te pasa, España-niichan? –preguntó Feliciano.

-Nada, Ita-chan. No te preocupes –respondió, intentando sonreír, pero otra vez nada. Su usual sonrisa no salía.

Las naciones se quedaron de piedra, ¿qué diablos le pasaba al país de la pasión? ¿Acaso estaba enfermo o algo por el estilo? Simple, aquel chico estaba sufriendo demasiado por ser quien no es.

Antonio se sentó, cerrando los ojos cuando, "click". Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, creando pequeñas convulsiones. Se levantó de golpe y sin saber de dónde sacó la fuerza, rompió la mesa con un solo golpe de su puño. Un aura verde empezó a rodear al español, que había empezado a reír a carcajadas, la locura se lo había tragado. Se movió por la sala, destruyendo todo lo que pillaba en su camino, cuanto más rompía, más reía.

Las naciones, horrorizadas, observaban en silencio la desatada ira del moreno. Rusia se lanzó a pararle, solo Dios sabe por qué (pero yo me imagino que era porque quería a España), intentó agarrar al español, que se zafó con facilidad.

-¡España-niichan, huye! ¡Rusia te va a matar! –gritó el italiano.

Antonio lanzó un golpe directo a la cara del ruso que a duras penas pudo pararlo. Consiguió agarrar el brazo del moreno y, creyendo tenerlo bajo control, intentó inmovilizarle la otra mano. Lo que no se esperaba fue la pirueta que hizo Antonio, con la que le consiguió golpear en la cabeza.

Un murmullo escandalizado recorría las filas de las naciones, que observaban, absortos, la batalla entre un antigua gran imperio y una actual potencia mundial, que curiosamente iba perdiendo.

-Ahora entiendo por qué conquistaste tantas naciones –gruñó Ivan tras recibir un golpe en el estómago propinado por parte del español.

-Hombre –rió España -. No iba a ser solo por mi cara bonita -dijo mientras volvía a golpear al ruso.

-España, no quiero pelear contigo –dijo Ivan.

-Pues yo contigo sí, Rusia. Hace mucho tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien.

El rubio lo empujó hacia atrás, quizás con demasiada fuerza, ya que España acabó chocándose con un cristal y clavándose pequeños trozos en su brazo, que empezó a sangrar demasiado.

Se arrancó bruscamente un trozo de cristal de la herida y se lanzó contra el ruso, que lo miraba entre sorprendido y horrorizado. Sorprendido por los actos de España (en la guerra todo vale, creo), horrorizado por la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo el moreno.

-Antonio –susurró mientras le agarraba el brazo herido.

-¡Ouch! –se quejó secamente. Intentó revolverse, pero el ruso lo agarró por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, dejándolo completamente inmovilizado.

-Antonio –volvió a susurrar -. Déjame besarte, ¿da?

-¿Ein? – (imagínense a Antonio con cara de WTF?) preguntó el español, empezando a ponerse azul.

Pero no pudo decir ninguna réplica ya que Rusia empezó a comerse la boca del moreno, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. De pronto, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y cayó desmayado.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? –preguntó consternado Francis.

-Creo que España-niichan se desmayó de miedo –comentó Feliciano.

-Yo más bien diría que por la pérdida de sangre –debatió Alemania, que estaba todo sonrojado.

-Quizás por ambas cosas –apuntó el inglés, haciendo que los demás asintieran. Mientras tanto Rusia acunaba al español, que seguía desmayado.

-Rusia-san –llamó Japón -. Si España-kun no recibe atención médica morirá desangrado.

-Da –contestó el ruso, mientras cargaba a Antonio como a un saco de patatas.

Cuando Antonio despertó, se vió rodeado de países que lo miraban preocupados.

-¿Qué pasó? –atinó a preguntar -¿Por qué me duele el brazo? –preguntó, alarmado, al intentar rascarse la cabeza y sentir una fuerte punzada recorriendo su cuerpo.

-Er… te dio un ataque de locura. ¿En serio no te acuerdas de nada? –preguntó Francis.

-No… -contestó secamente. Con su mano buena se tocó los labios, se relamió un poco y dijo –sabe raro. ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada, _mona ami_. Nada de qué preocuparse.

-Ah, genial –dijo sonriendo ampliamente, como solía hacerlo. Hubo un suspiro de alivio general.

Tras unas cuantas comprobaciones para ver si estaba bien, le acabaron dejando solo para seguir con la reunión. España empezó a cantar con suavidad, cuando por la puerta entró Rusia. Antonio no se dio cuenta y siguió cantando por lo bajito hasta que el rubio habló, sobresaltándolo.

-Fue culpa mía –le dijo.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó el moreno, extrañado.

-Fue culpa mía, por mi culpa tienes esa herida en tu brazo.

-Ah, bueno. No creo que sea tu culpa, Ivan. A veces pasa esto, y créeme, he acabado peor –dijo con una sonrisa.

El rubio se acercó a la cama, el español sonrió distraídamente. Cerró los ojos al sentir la fría mano del ruso sobre su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente.

-Ivan…

-Te quiero Antonio. Te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora.

-¿Ein? –volvió a preguntar el español, exactamente igual que antes.

Ivan empezó a arrinconar a Antonio contra la pared. El moreno miraba al de ojos violeta algo asustado. Sin razón alguna, su cuerpo lo obligó a lanzarse al menor de los dos, abrazándolo con fuerza, acariciando su espalda con suavidad. El ruso correspondió al abrazo, buscando el calor del moreno. Sus labios se encontraron en algún punto de aquel maravilloso encuentro secretamente deseado por Rusia.

Mientras, fuera, espiaban Francia, Inglaterra, Prusia, Romano, Veneciano y Alemania.

-Oh, _mon amour_, vaya pareja te has buscado.

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Me abandonas por ese?

-Kesesesese. Vaya pareja más poco _awesome_.

-¡Qué bien por España-niichan! ¿No morirá, ne Doitsu?

-No lo sé, Italia.

-… Maldito conquistador… tú eras mío.

* * *

><p><strong>Y ese es el fin,<strong>

**pobre Artie~ le hice quedarse sin España, soy mala... **

***se escucha de fondo un* "Sufre Arthur, kolkolkolkol, Antonio es mío."**


End file.
